Hellfire Club
by poetriz
Summary: Inferno mesmo era o que se passava na mente de Tessa, Sage.
1. Hellfire Club: Prólogo

_Marvel™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.  
__**AVISO! **__fanfic não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas e sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria._

* * *

** PRÓLOGO**

**I. O Clube  
**

As mulheres andam de roupas íntimas instigantes. É possível sentir o cheiro sensual no ar, vindo dos espartilhos decotados. Meia fina, salto alto tipo agulha, pode ser bota ou sandália. Elas olham por cima, como se em sua cabeça levassem uma coroa e qualquer momento ela pudesse cair. A coroa da má sorte ou desventura. Elas transitam envoltas em peles, jóias, decotes e corpos esculturais. O penteado retrô remete as histórias de faroeste em que as mocinhas do cancan dançavam. Os cachos ficam presos em lindas presilhas, poucas o usam soltos. Porque faz parte da mágica o soltar do cabelo, que irradia um cheiro fresco de rosas silvestres.

Poucos homens percebem as moças, estão preocupados com táticas de guerra. Acham-se fortes o suficiente para dominar o mundo. E são. Sempre vestidos finamente, em roupas clássicas como paletó e casacas. Fumam charutos dos quais a fumaça deixa um ambiente de névoa em todo o salão.

A música, diferente da aparência antiga do ambiente, é bem atual com tons metálicos de guitarra. Não há bandas nem shows, apesar de nunca ter surgido uma intervenção para isso.

Todas essas reuniões e desfiles acontecem no salão inferior. Mais ao fundo estão os quartos em que algumas mulheres usam, mas não moram lá. Elas vão e voltam todos os dias, de e para sua vida normal monótona de dona de casa, dondoca ou filhinha de papai. Uma escadaria antiga denuncia um 2º andar, onde ficam a biblioteca, um escritório e os quartos principais, como o do rei negro, de sua assistente e de outros hospedes.

Nesse ambiente, nessa casa, esse grupo de pessoas se reúnem constantemente maquinando estratégias, trocando influencias, cuidando de interesses próprios. Estão sempre ocupadas e não conseguem ver o que se passa nos cantos escuros, nas madrugadas frias, quando o efeito do vinho acaba, quando os convidados vão embora, quando os planos são guardados na gaveta... o que fica é solidão.

**II. A Memória**

Ainda estou confusa. Preciso de mais tempo para refletir. Lembro pouco do que houve, e do pouco que lembro seria melhor não lembrar. Ainda sinto um vazio, um calafrio, um sussuro, voltam as sensações de medo, angústia. E FLASH!  
Tudo se apaga como um boot no computador. O reinicio é lento, e aos poucos vou lembrando novamente, sentindo novamente até recomeçar num eterno looping…

Aos poucos vou lembrando as coisas, mas quem as terá apagado da minha memória? Existe um diário. Pelo menos eu acho que existe um diário. As vezes eu tenho certeza que existe e outras, não. Preciso encontrá-lo, ou já encontrei? Será este que escrevo agora?

Novos nomes circulam entre minha mente: Charles e Jean. Meu coração palpita quando penso nesses nomes. Palpitação emocionada, saudosa, mas superficial. Mas o nome que me faz suar, faz o coração saltar a boca, os nervos a flor da pele, é outro. Entretanto, sinto, que por este último tenho mais sentimentos. Talvez amor, talvez ódio…

A lembrança de um toque bruto, mas as vezes realmente suave. Toque esse que me fazia ligar, esquecer, viajar no abismo.  
Por alguns instantes, eu era inteiramente dele e ele era meu. Ainda sinto o bafo quente em minha nuca e minha pele ainda se arrepia. Olhava para o lado, fingia não gostar. As vezes não gostava mesmo. E ele chamava meu nome, e dizia palavras doces, planos absurdos, cruéis. Meu peito ardia em ódio! Por que ficar falando aqueles coisas? Só trabalho, só planos infundáveis… Mas nesse mundo, o mundo que ele criou em sua mente, havia um lugar para mim. Eu estaria ao seu lado, como companhia. E em sua cama, como distração. E, talvez, em seu coração. Como o quê, eu não sei. Só sei, que do meu coração, ele ainda faz parte. Isso é o que eu me lembro.

**III. Charles Xavier**

Charles ou Professor X, como muitos chamavam, tinha uma escola para pessoas especiais. Pessoas que haviam descoberto ter dons diferentes e não sabiam como lidar com eles. E era comum que as pessoas não soubessem também como lidar com esses mutantes, como eram chamados. Lá ele os treinava para serem heróis. Defenderem sua integridade e dignidade, acima de tudo com o mínimo de violência e defendendo aquelas pessoas chamadas "normais".

Charles me treinava para ser espiã. Decifrar códigos, memorizar senhas, dados, fisionomias e tudo o que fosse útil e pudésse me ajudar nessa missão. Assim fui descobrindo o quanto podia ser ágil, astuta, e tinha orgulho do quão aplicada eu era para os propósitos do professor.

Entretanto, sem ter certeza dos seus objetivos, também não tinha certeza de sua lealdade. Seria ele capaz de me sacrificar para conseguir o que ele tanto queria? O que ele queria afinal, por que me treinava tanto para ser espiã e não para ser heroína? Não seria eu, capaz de tal feito? Seria eu pior ou melhor que os outros? Se Charles pregava a igualdade e o respeito, ao me tratar assim, foi desleal aos seus princípios e ao invés de ganhar minha total confiança, ganhou apenas precauções.

Como boa espiã que fui treinada, meu papel era fingir que jogava o jogo dele, pelo menos enquanto eu não me sentisse segura. E confesso, nunca me senti. Nem mesmo agora, quando recobrei esse pedaço da minha memória.

**IV. O Inferno**

Charles precisava que eu estivesse treinada o suficiente para lhe ser fiel. Precisava de alguém que pudésse conseguir a confiança de Sebastian Shaw. E isso não foi complicado, principalmente porque eu servia para seus interesses.  
Fui literalmente usada por Charles e por Shaw. O que difere mesmo as pessoas boas das más? Pelo menos Shaw sempre deixou claro o que queria de mim.

E claro que eu consegui o que Charles havia planejado para mim. Logo, eu era a assistente pessoal de Shaw no Clube do Inferno. Mas inferno mesmo não era o clube, era minha mente…

Algumas pessoas entram em nossa vida só para nos mostrar o quão forte podemos ser. Algumas nos machucam, nos ameaçam, nos matam, nos faz sofrer, nos usam, abusam, humilham, jogam, iludem. Outras nos alegram, levantam, ensinam, brincam, sorriem, nos fazem sonhar, desejar, conhecer a felicidade.

Hoje vejo que sou forte. Sou forte, porque só de mim depende a minha vida. E não foi ninguém quem me mostrou isso. Isso eu mesma aprendi, quando certas pessoas passaram pelo meu caminho. Terei eu tb, passado pelo caminho dessas pessoas e ensinado algo? O que aprendi trago tatuado em meu rosto.¹

Podem ser lágrimas, podem ser sorrisos. Mas onde ninguém vê, no meu coração, na minha alma, ainda trago medo e esperança, porque isso, ainda não foram capaz de destruir em mim…

**V. A Chuva**

A cada passo que eu dava, folhas secas voavam entre meus pés. Já podia pressentir pelo vento que sentia em minha nuca: chuva! E ela veio com tudo, um temporal. E eu fiquei lá. Cada pingo em minha face eram como pedras. Eram facas espetando minhas costas. Doía muito. Doía muito mais dentro de mim, onde a chuva não podia alcançar, onde a chuva não podia lavar. Lá onde continua escuro, mesmo quando aqui fora os relâmpagos iluminam as tardes.

A chuva caía como nunca lá fora com riscos de inundação da cidade inteira. Algumas pessoas saem na rua na tentativa de sobrevivência ou de salvar alguém que se encontra em má situação. Nessas horas bate uma tristeza em ver o sofrimento dessas pessoas, lembrar que muitos de nós podiam ajudar mesmo sem poderes. Apenas um estender de mãos, um olhar, um abraço caloroso, uma palavra amiga.

Mas a humanidade ainda tem muito o que aprender, principalmente sobre o respeito. Respeitar a natureza, o próprio ser humano, Deus. No dia que houver respeito, não haverá mais problemas, nem diferenças entre pessoas… e mutantes

A chuva cai e só traz mais melancolia…

_Continua..._

* * *

_¹ - Cicatrizes (ou tatuagens) em formas de um rastro de lágrimas feitas por um vilão._

**Nota: **Essa fic foi começada durante o ano de 2004 em forma de um diário. Durante os anos fui conhecendo pessoas que jogavam uma espécie de rpg apenas de interpretação e começamos a jogar com esses personagens. As histórias vivenciadas nessas interações foram guardadas por mim e agora resolvi reunir todas em algumas histórias. Assim, logo surgirão diversos personagens, Marvel ou não. Isso explica porque a narrativa não segue um padrão de primeira ou terceira pessoa, e também porque a história não é fiel à história dos quadrinhos.

Agradeço a todos que fizeram parte das interações e proporcionaram histórias como as que vou contar aqui.

E a Marvel por criar personagens tão interessantes.


	2. O Lobo

Marvel™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.  
**AVISO!** fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas e sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria.

* * *

**HELLFIRE CLUB**

**O LOBO**

_"Mesmo aquele que não tem em seu interior um lobo, nem por isso pode ser considerado mais feliz. E mesmo a mais infeliz das existências tem os seus momentos luminosos e suas pequenas flores de ventura a brotar entre a areia e as pedras."  
**– Herman Hesse in "O Lobo da Estepe"**_

Ela andava descalça numa mata. O chão forrado de folhas secas anunciavam sua presença aos animais. Uma coruja vigiava, tinha olhos arregalados e seguiam cada movimento dela. O chão estava meio úmido, o cheiro de terra molhada era bom. Provavelmente naquele dia, mais cedo, havia de ter chovido. Mas agora, dentre as folhagens espessas um raio de luar conseguia ultrapassar, salpicando o chão de luzes que refletiam umas poucas poças d'água.  
Um vestido branco velho e de tecido fino transpareciam o corpo nu embaixo dele. Sentia frio com os braços expostos e decote rasgado.  
Tinha pressa, mas não sabia por que.  
Tinha medo, mas não sabia de que.  
Olhava em volta a todo instante, pois alguém vinha a sua caça.  
Parou. Na sua frente havia um lobo mostrando os dentes.  
O coração gelou.  
A coruja que assistia a tudo bateu asas tirando a concentração dos dois.  
Então ela olhou para trás.  
E lá estava ele, uma figura conhecida. Tinha um revolver nas mãos apontada para o lobo. Ela recuou poucos passos e parou quando o corpo encostou-se no tronco de uma árvore. O lobo saltou no homem, rosnando raivoso. A arma caiu longe da briga, aos pés dela.  
Eles lutavam de igual para igual, em força e em tática. O sangue respingava em volta deles das mordidas do lobo e dos socos que o homem dava. Então a briga chegou ao fim. O lobo olha para a mulher e se aproxima. O corpo do homem está estendido no chão, numa poça de sangue. Os olhos ainda abertos, mas já_sem vida, na direção da árvore em que a mulher _permanecia encostada.  
A respiração ofegante da mulher podia ecoar em toda a mata.  
O lobo ia se aproximando lentamente e ao mesmo tempo ela ia abaixando para alcançar a arma, até que ficaram muito próximos. Ela tinha o rosto de lado, o braço esticado já com as pontas dos dedos tocando a arma. E sentiu o bafo morno do canino em seu pescoço. E estranhou, pois sentiu-se bem... e acordou.

Estava suando mas não sentia como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo. Levantou-se e foi até a janela. Ao longe avistou uma coruja voando. Ficou intrigada pois nunca tinha reparado que haviam corujas naquela região.

**- x - **

Pela manhã, ela foi ver um apartamento. Apesar de estar trabalhando no clube, não queria tê-lo como residência fixa. Na mansão do professor não haveria lugar para ela, pelo contrário, fora alertada para que evitasse ao máximo o contato com os x-men para manter o disfarce mais real.  
Ela estava a ponto de desistir demorar na cidade, tamanha irritação com a corretora. Uma morena magra, cabelos negros compridos, pele bronzeada e mal humorada. Mas a aparência engana, especialmente se levarmos em consideração a voz que vez ou outra ela fica fazendo. Como se fosse uma criança meiga, fazendo vozinha terna pra impressionar a mãe…

- E então gostou?  
- Não sei, achei meio afastado da cidade… - falava meio pensativa e analisando o lugar.  
- Se queria um imóvel mais próximo, devia ter dito antes… - respondeu secamente.  
- Desculpe, não queria fazê-la perder seu precioso tempo…  
- Não, desculpe, não foi isso que quis dizer - (era sim!) - Você devia ter dito que preferia mais próximo ao centro, e eu teria visto outras oportunidades…  
- Tudo bem. Não foi nada. Posso ver outros, antes de decidir?  
- Claro - ( via-se na cara dela, a decepção e a raiva que estava sentindo).  
TRRIMMM TRRRIMMM  
O celular dela tocou, ela olhou o visor reconhecendo o número e atendeu com a voz descrita acima:  
- Oi… (pausa) humhum (concordando) ta (concordando novamente) ta bom (concordando mais uma vez) você promete que liga? (espectativa) ah, vê se dá!! (decepção) ta (conformada) ta (pausa enorme) beijo (esperando resposta) vc não vai falar? (irritada, mas ainda com a voz idiota) ta.(desligou o celular). Desculpa, sabe como é…  
- Tudo bem, mas e então, podemos ver outro?  
- Ah, tudo bem. - a voz já tinha sumido, e a secura voltou. Provavelmente, a voz era feita propositalmente para o interlocutor coerente.

Ela acabou marcando uma nova visita, outro dia. Pensava realmente em ficar com o local já que era mobiliado e isso facilitaria em muito sua vida. Mas no fundo, não havia gostado, muito sombrio. E de sombrio, bastava seu interior…

**- x -**

Aproveitando sua ida à cidade, passou na mansão para trocar algumas impressões com Charles. Aquela seria uma das poucas vezes que atreveu-se a ir vê-lo. A partir daquela visita, assuntos relacionados à missão ou ao disfarce seriam tratados psiquicamente.

Ela estava sentada frente a mesa de Charles, esperando pela presença dele. Todas as vezes que foi àquela casa, teve o máximo sigilo e discrição. Estava sentada olhando pela janela, pernas cruzadas que impacientemente balançava no ar. Vestida de preto, como sempre, meias finas, salto altíssimo, vestido preto, cabelos soltos pra evitar o penteado que usava constantemente. Assim diminuíam das possibilidades de um reconhecimento instantâneo de quem ela era na verdade. Ouviu o ranger da porta, mas continuou olhando para o jardim.

- Desculpe, achei que o professor estava aqui.

Virou levemente o pescoço sem que seu rosto ficasse completamente visível, vislumbrou com o canto do olho um homem de estatura baixa, aparecia rude, barba por fazer, olhar desconfiado, por volta de seus 30 e poucos anos, porém muito charmoso.  
Simplesmente ignorou-o. Ele deu meia volta e saiu, onde no caminho provavelmente cruzou com Charles que em seguida entrou na sala.

- Tudo bem, Tessa? Desculpe a demora…

Conversaram por alguns minutos, onde ela lhe contou todas as impressões e informações ele esperava ouvir dela. Ao nos despedirem-se, Charles deu permissão para que ela passeasse pelo campus mas sem chamar muita atenção. Ela não pode resistir e foi dar uma volta, apenas no prédio em que eu já estava. Num desses corredores, deu de cara com uma mulher alta, ruiva, que imediatamente lançou um olhar condenando-a:

- Visitantes não podem andar por aqui!  
- Já estava de saída… - respondeu no mesmo tom sério e deu meia volta.  
Quando estava no fim do corredor, frente a escada, deparou-se novamente com o rapaz da sala do Charles…  
- Procurando o professor?  
- Não, já o encontrei, obrigada. Estava dando uma bisbilhotada…  
- Novata aqui?  
- Não, só estou de passagem…  
- Volte sempre que quiser… - ele sorriu.  
- Se depender das boas vindas… - disse sarcásticamente e ao mesmo tempo descendo as escadas.

Ela pode sentir o olhar dele seguindo-a degraus abaixo, até que não estivesse mais em seu campo de visão e ele voltou-se para a ruiva.  
Já ela, saiu com leve sorriso no rosto, camindo em direção ao portão quase sem ter sido notada em sua visita à escola, exceto pelos dois mutantes que cruzaram com ela naquele corredor. E pensava confiante, que logo ela estaria naquele lugar, dessa vez em definitivo. Entretanto, também era certa que a recepção seria igual a que recebi da ruiva.  
Alguma coisa a deixou intrigada naquele homem. E sentiu que tinha que voltar a falar com ele. Não pode resistir. Pretendia voltar naquela noite ainda.

**- x -**

Estava sentada no peitoral da janela do quarto dele. A porta rangeu e o vulto já apareceu com as garras postas, pronto para atacar.  
- Que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Vim me desculpar, achei que fui grosseira mais cedo…  
- Que nada - gardando as garras.  
- Só voltei porque você me pareceu diferente…  
- Diferente??  
- É, logo percebi que você não se sente a vontade nessa casa, bom pelo menos não a julga como sua.  
- Foi maltratada, é? Foi a ruiva? – adivinhando.  
- Não, foi a vida mesmo. Sabe como é viver sem as pessoas confiarem em você? Sem te tratarem como aos outros? Tratada com diferença até mesmo entre os que são iguais a você?  
- Sshhhh - pedindo silêncio e farejando o ar - alguém vem vindo…  
Foi até a porta para certificar-se de quem seria, ao abrir deu de cara com outra mulher diferente da ruiva daquela manhã.  
- Logan! Só queria me certificar que estava tudo bem. Ouvi uns barulhos estranhos…  
- Pode deixar que eu sei me cuidar muito bem… - ele reclamou.  
- Vou verificar os outros quartos…_  
_

Quando ele voltou para o quarto ela já o tinha deixado. Farejou no ar e foi até a janela ver se ainda podia enxergar a sombra dela. Não conseguiu mais ver, mas ainda sentia seu perfume. Procurou apenas com os olhos pelo quarto e lá estava, sobre a cama, uma caixa de fósforos e uma presilha dourada. Pegou a caixa na mão: "Hellfire Club"  
Colocou a jaqueta, não esqueceu de colocar a caixa de fósforo e a presilha no bolso. Fechou o zíper, e saiu apressadamente. Ao tocar a maçaneta da porta de saída, ouviu a mesma voz daquela tarde.

- Não vá atrás dela… - lendo os pensamentos dele.  
- Por que não?  
- Você não devia confiar em alguém assim…  
- Nem sempre as pessoas confiaram em mim, também... - E saiu deixando-a cabisbaixa, sem palavras, somente com a consciência dela.  
Em seguida, Scott passava pelo andar em sua ronda conferindo se estava tudo bem na escola.  
- Jean? A essas horas ainda por aí?  
- Scott! Estava me certificando que a porta estava trancada.  
- Por que?  
- Não sei, mas senti que alguém estranho estava rondando a casa.  
- Quer que eu vá verificar?  
- Não, não precisa. Vamos dormir, meu amor…

**- x -**

Havia voltado há alguns minutos de seu passeio à mansão. Teve tempo apenas de trocar de roupa e ir direto para o salão fazer seu papel de assistente de Shaw. Passeava de mesa em mesa, verificando se os sócios precisavam de algo. O salão era um imenso cassino. Naquela noite, precisava sair dali, não estava se sentindo bem. A fumaça e a arrogância estavam sufocando-na. O ar estava pesado, pesado de tanta tolice. Como pode alguém achar-se superior à outro? Quem lhes concedia tais títulos? As posses, o poder, ou a própria vontade? Antes de começar a passar mal, foi até o terraço tomar um ar.  
Arrumou os cabelos, que estavam se desprendendo do penteado. Ajustou os peitos no espartilho, acertou a cava da cinta liga, conferiu as botas e ao olhar para baixo reparou um leve movimento numa das folhagens. Não deu tempo nem de procurar direito, ao encostar-se na mureta, um vulto saltou para trás dela e segurou sua boca, para que não gritasse:

- Mmmm mmm!  
- Você me convidou, esqueceu? - mostrando a caixa de fósforos com a outra mão.  
Deu um leve sorriso, algo muito impróprio de sua personalidade, e ele pode sentir que podia destampar-lhe a boca. Aquele homem tinha chamado sua atenção, por isso o atraiu até lá.  
- Desça, que daqui a pouco eu te encontro do lado de fora do portão.  
Ele concordou e saltou.  
Ela voltei para aquela sala e em seu papel, acenou para Shaw com um leve sorriso nos lábios.  
- Vou me retirar, estou meio indisposta. Algum problema?  
- Tudo bem, aqui está tudo sobre controle! - levantando a taça e apontando a loira, de roupa branca.

Ela sabia o que isso significava. Além dela estar ali lendo a mente dos sócios pois era uma grande telepata, fazendo-os apostar mais do que podiam, provavelmente ela também lhe seria útil na cama mais tarde. Tessa sorriu novamente para Shaw e virou-se em retirada. Ao virar de costas para a sala, agarrou uma garrafa de vinho, duas taças e seu rosto voltou à seriedade costumeira.

- Demorei?  
- Não. Que lugar é esse?_  
_- O inferno!  
- O que você faz aí?  
- Sou assistente do diabo. Ele é dono da minha alma… - num sorriso de canto.  
- Ninguém pode ser dono de nossa alma! - levantando o queixo dela. Um gesto nobre querendo mostrar que ela devia ter dignidade.  
- Bebe uma taça?  
- Costumo beber coisas mais fortes…  
- Pense bem, um vinho vindo diretamente do inferno deve ser forte o suficiente para a ocasião! - enchendo outra taça.

Durante aquela noite, conversaram pouco. Até mesmo porque ela não podia falar muito sobre ela ou sobre o que realmente fazia ali ou naquela tarde na mansão. Ele também era uma pessoa calada, cheia de mistérios. Aparentemente não falava muito sobre ele porque tinha muita mágoa. Podia se perceber o quanto já havia sofrido. Talvez por isso não confiava totalmente no Professor, talvez por isso, tenha dado uma chance à ela.  
Nesse instante nasceu uma amizade, ou melhor, uma curta amizade.


	3. Maldição

_Marvel™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.  
__**AVISO! **__fanfic não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria._

* * *

**HELLFIRE CLUB**

* * *

**MALDIÇÃO**

_Se por vinte anos, nesta furna escura,  
Deixei dormir a minha maldição,  
Hoje, velha e cansada da amargura,  
Minha alma se abrirá como um vulcão._

_  
E, em torrentes de cólera e loucura,  
Sobre a tua cabeça ferverão  
Vinte anos de silêncio e de tortura,  
Vinte anos de agonia e solidão..._

_Maldita sejas pelo ideal perdido!  
Pelo mal que fizeste sem querer!  
Pelo amor que morreu sem ter nascido!_

_Pelas horas vividas sem prazer!  
Pela tristeza do que eu tenho sido!  
Pelo esplendor do que eu deixei de ser!..._

_**- Olavo Bilac in "Maldição"**_

**- I –**

As vezes eu gostava de ver o movimento e tomar um vinho num restaurante bem simples da avenida central. Naquela tarde de terça-feira, enquanto estava degustando um tinto, pela janela vi uma briga do lado de fora: uma namorada enciumada brigava com o namorado. Era possível ouvir as acusações, a raiva, o sofrimento, a paixão. A paixão sufoca as pessoas. Faz elas sentirem-se menos, incompletas, impotentes. O mundo parece estar sempre querendo acabar com o amor delas, por isso elas se agarram tanto ao parceiro. A paixão arde, queima, é labareda no peito, por isso tem-se tanta necessidade de estar junto e dividir o calor. Talvez esperam encontrar um oásis nos braços do amado, uma sombra pra amenizar a vida. Tirei o dinheiro do bolso, deixei na mesa, e fui para casa. No caminho, ia pensando o quanto eu estava me sentindo sozinha.

Cheguei no clube e fui direto para o meu quarto. Ao abrir a porta, senti que ela estava empurrando alguma coisa no chão. Ao conferir, percebi que eram cacos de vidro verde, uma garrafa que eu conhecia muito bem, já que degustava do seu conteúdo todos os dias. Olhei para minha cama, e vi alguém que também conhecia bem: Sebastian. Ele estava bêbado, semi acordado.  
- Tessa, vc demorou! - com a voz trêmula.  
- Desculpe, não sabia que você estava precisando de mim. - secamente respondi.  
- Por que?… vadia, vai estragar tudo… eu sou rei… - ele murmurava com muita pausa.  
Suas palavras não demonstravam nenhuma lucidez. Aproximei da cama, comecei a arruma-lo na cama, já que ele estava jogado de qualquer jeito. Sem que eu percebesse, ele me puxou para junto dele, a ponto de eu cair sobre ele e parar ao seu lado. Ele começou a tirar meu cabelo do meu rosto e coloca-lo atrás da orelha.  
- Você é bonita, Tessa.  
Por um instante eu pensei em me levantar ou esbofeteá-lo. Mas meu coração também estava desapontado, também estava sozinho. E não pude fugir dos carinhos dele, da raiva que ele queria descontar em alguém, do peso do corpo dele, do calor na minha pele.

Consumado, ele deitou ao meu lado e dormiu profundamente.  
Levantei-me com ódio. Ódio de mim mesma, por não ter resistido.  
Fui tomar um banho para limpar o corpo do cheiro dele. Esfregava com muita força a esponja sobre a minha pele, na esperança de água lavar também a minha alma.  
Queria limpar a alma, não pelo o que ocorreu, mas por que o que eu estava sentindo não era nojo e sim pena, e não dele mas de mim… Por me contentar com migalhas…

**- II -**

Ouço vagamente o soar do telefone. Desligo o chuveiro para confirmar, corro para atender ao constatar que realmente estava tocando.  
Mal embrulhada na toalha e respingando pelo apartamento, atendo:

- Alô?  
- … - apenas ouço uma respiração familiar do outro lado da linha.  
- Saudades?  
- … - provavelmente sorriu.  
- Eu também. - e desliguei.

Sentei no sofá, agora já sem importar se ainda estava molhada ou não. Por que as coisas tem que ser assim? Não entendo porque me sujeito a essas coisas. Coloquei a roupa que Shaw mais gostava, colada, transparente, decote, curta, sem alças, sem escrúpulos.  
O perfume que ele amava e me dava náuseas. Mas no íntimo eu lembrava que o meu cheiro misturado ao dele se tornava a fragrância mais deliciosa que já senti na vida. O coração palpitava esperando por aquele momento. O telefone toca enquanto ajeito o cabelo.

- Alô?  
- Hoje é o seu dia de sorte! Vou te dar uma folga, a Emma apareceu aqui, a gente vai curtir o clube! Pode ficar e descansar. Afinal, é isso que você prefere, não?  
- Claro… Amanhã, talvez?  
- Talvez…  
- Me liga, pra avisar.  
- Pode deixar, chuchu!  
- Tchau!  
- Beijo molhado, docinho!

Bati o telefone.  
- Estúpido! Odeio quando me chama dessas coisas melosas…

Não ia deixar aquilo barato! Tinha que me vingar! Vingar-se de quem afinal? Se eu odiava aquele homem? Mas no fundo eu precisava daquelas esmolas, daquela lama, daquele inferno.  
Troquei de roupa, mais tecido, mas igual impacto. Soltei os cabelos, o que seria uma afronta a ele. Lavei o que foi possível do corpo para tirar aquele cheiro de prostituta!  
Peguei a moto, com raiva no olhos, lábios trancados de ódio, saí sem destino na maior velocidade que consegui alcançar. Parei no penhasco, num local afastado da cidade. Olhei para baixo, onde só era possível ver umas luzes bem pequenas que eram a cidade. Peguei pedrinhas no chão, e num gesto impossível tentava atingir a cidade, destruí-la. Achava que lançando toda a minha raiva em mim, me matando, no fundo era ele que estaria agredindo. Erro meu, pra ele nunca fiz diferença... enquanto me perdia de mim mesma.  
Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho, alguém chegando mansamente, por entre as folhagens…

- Tessa?  
- Logan? - virei-me, assustada.  
- Não sabia que você freqüentava esse lugar. - com ar irônico.  
- Nem eu…  
- Eu sabia que você estava por aqui.  
- É? Estava me seguindo?  
- Não. Eu posso reconhecer o seu cheiro a quilômetros de distancia…  
- Meu perfume é tão forte assim? - sorri.  
- Inesquecível…

Meu coração começou a palpitar mais forte. Minha mente gritava: "não! não!" e ao mesmo meu corpo denunciava que havia gostado, que precisava, que era cio… Também o lobo estava no cio.  
Era uma noite escura, fria, entretanto o céu estava límpido e por isso a luz do luar quando transpassava por entre a copa das árvores, podia iluminar alguns pontos. No exato local onde estávamos, o chão estava salpicado de luar, como se as estrelas estivessem estendidas no chão para ser tapete dos amantes, talvez porque no céu não havia o calor, não havia o suor, não havia o perfume, não havia o gemido, não havia os suspiros, não havia o uivo dos lobos famintos.  
Eles tinham muito em comum, pois sempre pesavam sobre meu corpo. Era o papel do macho, do poder. Mas lobos não saem correndo, não largam a carniça aos urubus. Eles cuidam, como se quisessem guardar para uma próxima refeição, talvez num inverno mais duro onde fosse difícil encontrar caça. Meu coração ainda palpitava, satisfeito, amedrontado. Tinha medo, de que o outro tivesse mudado de idéia e me procurado, e sem encontrar tivesse ficado nervoso. O que teria um sabor de vingança, já que ali, naquela relva, meu espírito repousava em paz. Não podia negar, meu corpo dava todos os sinais: ainda estava no cio. E a noite ainda foi longa para aquele lobo…

**- II -**

Cheguei em casa com uma dor de cabeça horrível! Em outras circunstancias podiam dizer que era minha consciência, mas os que me conhecem sabem que não a possuo.  
Abri uma garrafa de vinho, sentei-me ao sofá, olhando ao longe. Ainda estava por amanhecer.  
E como é belo esse momento que precede a aurora. E por um instante fiquei em silencio assistindo ao espetáculo do sol. Tomei o último gole de vinho da taça, levantei-me para tomar uma ducha. Deite-me na cama, puxei o cobertor e pus-me a chorar… Já tinha lavado o corpo, agora faltava a alma..

Existe uma pessoa reservada para nós, previamente, antes de nascermos? Então onde essa pessoa está, que ainda não encontrei? Quem planejou isso, por quê? Não caberia a mim escolher essa pessoa? E se não existe, queremos que exista, só assim podemos culpar alguém do nosso medo de envolver-se com alguém. Podemos culpar alguém da nossa incapacidade de amar. E de ser amado…

**- III -**

Tessa está sentada na sua cama lendo um papel. O convite de casamento de Logan e Sarah. A fisionomia fechada mostra a seriedade da noticia. A vontade dela é de jogar-se pela janela. Sente um desconforto muito grande, então dobra o papel com cuidado, põe dentro do envelope alaranjado e guarda na gaveta do móvel. Gira a chave e fica uns instantes em silêncio, os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas e o peso da cabeça sobre os pulsos.

- Atrapalho? – alguém na porta pergunta.

Ela levanta o rosto, dá um longo suspiro.

- O lanche ficou pronto?

- Ficou sim, vim traze-lo para a senhora. – disse a empregada com a bandeja nas mãos.

- Pode deixar aí na mesa. – Tessa levantou-se e apertava o cinto do penoir que usava.

- Fico feliz que a senhorita tenha decidido voltar.

- Obrigada Ingrid.

- Desculpe o atrevimento. – ela dizia encolhida com medo de uma reação grosseira. – O Dr. Shaw não é uma má pessoa. Ele faz isso sem perceber que está magoando a senhora. Mas a senhora tem bom coração, eu sei que o perdoa. Por isso voltou!

- Na verdade Ingrid, ele não me fez nada de mal. Só me afastei um pouco daqui por outros motivos. Tanto é, que agora estou morando de vez aqui. Já até fechei meu apartamento.

- Pertubando a moça, Ingrid? – disse secamente Shaw da porta. No mesmo momento, Ingrid agradeceu e saiu da sala, envergonhada.

- Para que falar assim com os empregados?

- Disse bem, são empregados.

- Também sou.

- Você não Tessa, o seu papel aqui é muito maior. Você é meu braço direito!

- Estou me sentindo meio indisposta, você se importaria de me deixar sozinha?

- Claro que não. Acho que você devia dar um volta, respirar um ar fresco.

- Talvez eu siga seu conselho... mais tarde.

**- IV -**

Lá fora, ao longe, viu dois vultos lutando. Um deles era Ray, um dos seguranças, que tentava impedir o estranho de entrar. Eles lutavam com a mesma destreza e força, até que o intruso mostrou as garras que reluziram com a luz do poste no quintal. Percebendo que o pior estava para acontecer, Tessa pegou a arma na gaveta da escrivaninha, a beira da janela, colocou uma capa e saiu apressadamente rumo ao portão, onde estava a confusão. A casa ainda estava em funcionamento com muitos convidados, por isso ninguém percebeu o barulho lá fora.  
Tessa chegou gritando para que a briga parasse.  
- Desculpe dona Tessa, mas o baixinho folgado aqui, só sai daqui morto!  
Ela encarou o entruso nos olhos num segundo que pareceu eterno, com a fisionomia séria. Então, sacou o revolver e deu um tiro nele.  
- Dona Tessa! – gritou Ray.  
- Me ajude a tirar o corpo daqui. – respondeu secamente enquanto olhava em volta. – Ali! – apontou para um carro com caçamba e já foi pegando os braços do corpo estendido no gramado ensangüentado.  
- Sim, senhora.  
Depois de ter ajeitado tudo, Tessa pediu para que Ray não contasse do que aconteceu ali a ninguém. Usou de suas artimanhas para convence-lo a cooperar pelo bem dele que não receberia a culpa de nada.  
O carro não era dela e ela também não sabia de quem era, mas sabia exatamente como usar o carro alheio e liga-lo sem chaves. De muito lhe valeu a experiência que foi obrigada a adquirir para sobreviver no submundo em que sempre viveu.  
Partiu de faróis desligados para não chamar a atenção de ninguém. Pegou a estradinha de terra que dava numa clareira no alto de um vale. Gostava de refugiar-se lá, quando algo a deixava angustiada. E o melhor, é que quase ninguém ia lá.  
No meio da viagem, o estranho entrou pela janela do passageiro.  
- Precisava disso?  
- Você queria o que? Ou era eu ou era o segurança. E mais, o que você foi fazer lá? Esqueceu que você não é bem vindo?  
- Precisava falar com você.  
- Falar o que? Você não me deve explicação nenhuma.  
- Eu sei que não devo, mas quero falar !  
Ambos já estavam com o tom de voz alterado. A vontade deles era de partir para a violência. A cabeça quase perdida, foi quando o carro, em alta velocidade na freqüência da discussão, perdeu a direção e se chocou numa árvore.

Ele tinha um fator de cura acelerado e os poucos arranhões que sofreu não o deixou muito tempo desacordado. Tessa estava debruçada no volante, desacordada. Logan a olhou com olhos de ternura, puxou o corpo dela para trás e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe cobria o rosto alvo. Tocou a pele do rosto dela lentamente e sentiu saudades. Foi essa mesma saudade que lhe fez arrepender-se de tê-la deixado escapar pelos vãos de suas mãos. Se ele não tivesse sido tão...  
Agora ele estava preso num casamento fracassado, de interesse de várias pessoas menos dele. E o pior, ter que fingir em festas da alta sociedade que a companhia lhe é agradável. Ainda mais ele, que detesta essas coisas. Somente ela, a moça na sua frente, aceitou sua personalidade instintiva de animal.  
Saiu do carro e a deixou descansando dentro dele, mas não sem antes certificar-se de que não havia qualquer perigo de explosão ou coisa semelhante com o carro.  
Estava próximo ao topo do vale, sabia pois conhecia o local. Caminhou uns dez minutos até lá. Pensou que se alguém encontrasse Tessa daquele jeito não seria estranho, pelo contrário, 

seria até melhor, um bom álibi para ela.  
Sentou-se na beirada do vale, olhando a cidadezinha adormecida lá embaixo. Sentia a brisa fresca em seu rosto. Sentia uma angustia interior muito grande por não ter falado o que viera falar. Então sentiu o perfume...  
- Achei que tinha fugido.  
- Não sou desses...  
Ela se aproximou, ajoelhou às costas dele e tocou o ombro, onde antes havia sido ferido pelo tiro.  
- Não fica cicatriz?  
- Só por um tempo.  
- Quanto tempo? – e beijou onde antes havia uma cicatriz.  
- Até eu esquecer.  
- Você esquece rápido das coisas... – beijando agora o pescoço dele.  
- Só das que não são importantes... – virou-se e agarrou fortemente os braços dela puxando o corpo dela para próximo do dele. – como você! – disse antes de iniciar um beijo molhado.

Nos braços um do outro, após a paixão, conversavam entre beijos e carícias.  
- Você se casaria comigo?  
- Isso é um pedido? – rindo.  
- Depende da sua resposta – riu também.  
- Não. – disse séria.  
- Não?? – assustou-se. – Mas eu achei...  
- Você já é casado. – riu - E além dissso eu tenho cara de mocinha de historia de amor? Eu sempre vivi do lado dos bandidos. Eu sou do gênero da vilã da historia que tem um caso rápido com o mocinho e noites ardentes com o vilão. – agora apoiada nos cotovelos e sorrindo maliciosamente para ele.  
- E eu sou quem nessa história?  
- Tanto faz, contanto que seja meu...  
- Sério, você não se incomoda com essa situação?  
- Qual?  
- Eu e você...  
- Não posso negar que preferia estar sempre assim, perto. Mas a gente sabe que nossas vidas são diferentes, você luta de um lado, eu do outro. Só aqui somos iguais, só aqui a gente dá certo.  
- Amantes, então?  
- Sshhhh! O dia vai amanhecer...  
E se amaram novamente, até que o desejo fosse saciado.  
Momentaneamente, pois sabiam que voltariam a se encontrar.  
Enquanto houver paixão...  
Enquanto houver fogo...  
Enquanto houver cio...

**- V -**

Tessa está subindo os degraus para o primeiro andar. Sandálias rasteiras nas mãos, pegas as pressas na noite anterior. O sol já estava alto, imaginou que todos estivessem dormindo, por isso preferiu carrega-las nas mãos.  
- A essas horas? – disse a voz masculina.  
- Segui seu conselho... – parando e olhando por cima dos ombros.  
- Melhor esconder os arranhões... senão parece que andou caindo entre as árvores.  
- Ciúmes, Shaw?  
- De uma árvore?  
- De um arranhão... – e terminou de subir a escada com um doce sabor na boca. O sabor da vingança.

**- VI –**

Numa noite dessas durante um jantar, resolveram comemorar o aniversário de Logan. Não é todos os dias que um mutante dos quadrinhos faz 30 anos! Na festa estavam muitos conhecidos, desde o tempo do inicio das histórias como Hulk até mutantes mais atuais como X23, e a atual esposa Sarah ou Witchblade como era conhecida.  
Na mesma mesa estavam Logan e Sarah, Charles e Ororo. Então entra um casal que chama a atenção de todos na festa: Shaw e Emma. Os burburinhos são muitos em torno de um possível retorno de romance. Emma esteve a frente da mansão por um tempo, talvez esteja com planos de retornar a escola. Shaw, depois do atentado de assassinato pelo próprio filho também tem andado nos noticiários. Ele retornou com força total no comando do Hellfire Club. Mas os murmúrios não paravam por aí. A pergunta era, onde está Tessa? Ela havia sumido por um longo tempo, o mesmo que Shaw sumiu. Comentavam que estavam juntos, mas agora ele aparece com Emma.  
Logan também soube desses boatos e muitas vezes foi até ao apartamento dela procura-la. E sem sentir o perfume dela, deduziu que esteve fora por muito tempo. Ele estava sentado, fumado um charuto e de repente engasgou. Sarah tentava acudi-lo, mas o olhar dele estava fixo na porta.  
- Como ela teve a coragem de vir aqui? Não bastasse o casalzinho das fofocas? – disse Sarah.  
Tessa sentiu o desconforto dos olhares fuzilantes. Então foi direto até a mesa do aniversariante com uma caixinha dourada embrulhada.  
- Oi... – disse baixinho. – Só vim lhe trazer esse presente. – murmurou no ouvido dele, provocando Sarah.  
- Obrigada. – ele sorriu.  
Ela virou-se e foi embora, do mesmo jeito que veio. Ele até tentou ir atrás dela, mas Sarah segurou-lhe o braço.  
- Que presente ela lhe deu? – perguntou Xavier.  
- Que falta de decoro, Charles. – disse Ororo tentando impedir o pior.  
Na caixa havia um bilhete e uma chave. No bilhete estava escrito: "Quando precisar fugir no meio da noite, pelo menos saia de moto". Logan riu-se. Sarah esticou os olhos e leu o bilhete.  
- Vagabunda. – pensou. – Até quando, hein Logan? Até quando?  
- O que, Sarah?  
- Isso! Essa sem vergonha e você. Você é casado e ainda vai atrás dessas putas?  
- Tem razão isso tem que acabar... Agora!  
- Não vai mais procurá-la?  
- Não. Vou deixar você e ir atrás dela. – disse levantando-se.  
- Que isso? Vai embora assim, e a festa?  
- Festa? Podem aproveitar sem mim... Não sou chegado em badalações mesmo. – e saiu.

**- VII –**

Tessa voltou mais tarde da festa, sozinha, subiu desanimadamente a escadaria. Andava cabisbaixa, sapatos nas mãos e os pés cansados do salto altissimo. Saiu da festa e começou a andar sem rumo, sem destino, e quando percebeu já tinha caminhado horas e já tinha chegado no clube. Parou frente a porta de seu quarto, mão na maçaneta, então olhou para o fim do corredor em direção ao terraço.  
A porta estava entreaberta, o terraço estava claro, vinha uma música suave de lá. Um blues, onde os doces acordes do sax enchiam de paz o espírito. Foi até lá ver quem estava ouvindo a música.  
- Ainda acordado? – perguntou Tessa da porta.  
Shaw estava sentado confortavelmente numa das poltronas com uma das pernas estendida sobre outra, o corpo largado denunciava o cansaço, a camisa com as mangas dobradas e a gravata com nó desatado, segurava uma taça de vinho com o braço pendido na poltrona.  
- E você, chegando agora?  
- Estou sem sono, então fiquei um pouco mais, depois dei um passeio pelo jardim.  
- Me acompanha? – já servindo uma nova taça de vinho para Tessa.  
Ela sentou na ponta de outra poltrona e olhava para Shaw.  
O vinho caía cremosamente na taça de cristal que cintilava. O som do cair da bebida era música e o perfume enchia a boca d'água. A mão forte e de unhas bem feitas segurava a garrafa esverdeada cor de esmeralda valiosa. O peito largo mostrava-se timidamente pela camisa semi aberta. Então os olhos se encontraram e o mundo parou. Os olhos dele brilharam e o dela faiscaram. As mãos se tocaram rapidamente ao entregar a taça e sentiram o calor do toque. A bebida estava gelada e um frio percorreu a espinha de ambos. O gosto era ao mesmo tempo doce e suave, porém a garganta ficava seca como se precisasse de mais do elixir. 

Enquanto degustavam a bebida, uma grande lua cheia irradiava uma luz sobre eles, como um canhão de luz mágico que transforma o mau em bom, o feio em belo, o ódio em amor, a guerra em paz.  
- Dança essa música? – perguntou Shaw quando começou a tocar "Your Love is King" com Sade.  
- Claro. – colocando a taça sobre a mesa e ajeitando o vestido.  
Começaram a dançar lentamente. Ele segurava uma das mãos dela a altura do ombro dele e tinha a outra repousada sobre os quadris dela, o rosto bem próximo do pescoço dela. Já ela, tinha a outra mão sobre os ombros dele, olhos fechados e cabeça repousando levemente sobre o ombro dele.  
- Seus cabelos continuam perfumados... – disse ele soltando os longos cabelos dela que estavam presos no penteado.  
Ela levantou a cabeça o olhou profundamente e sorriu. Continuaram dançando até mesmo depois sem música, quando o cd já havia terminado.

"_A culpa foi da lua, em me acender.  
Foi brilhar somente para mim e pra você.  
Foi culpa da lua, em te perceber.  
A culpa foi sua, me fez querer.  
Ainda te ouço dizendo assim  
Me abraça depressa  
Você foi feita pra mim"_

**- VIII –**

O dia amanheceu chuvoso e nublado, diferente do calor que vinha fazendo todos esses dias. O clube fica mais sombrio em dias assim pois além da habitual fumaça interna, a neblina lá fora deixa o dia cinza. A decoração dos cômodos com cores frias e móveis antigos marca bem o clima londrino do clube.  
Tessa ainda estava dormindo. Usava uma camisola preta com detalhes bordados e em renda, o feixe deixava a mostra a coxa grossa, parte do corpo coberto com a colcha cheia de babados, o chão repleto de almofadas, a cortina entreaberta mostrava a chuva que caia lá fora.  
- Senhorita Tessa? A senhorita já acordou? Posso trazer um lanche? – perguntou a empregada, da porta.  
- Nossa, que horas são? – perguntou sentando-se na cama. - São 3 das tarde... – disse baixinho.  
- Já?! Puxa, acho que dormi muito, não? – ajeitando o cabelo. – Você devia ter vindo antes me acordar!  
- Desculpe, mas o patrão proibiu que viéssemos lhe perturbar. Eu só vim porque fiquei preocupada em a senhorita ficar tanto tempo sem comer...  
- Tudo bem. Vou tomar um banho...

Quando entrou no banheiro, teve uma surpresa. A banheira cheia de água com pétalas de rosa vermelha boiando. O lugar iluminado com velas. E um perfume, mistura de almíscar e jasmim, por todo o ambiente. Ela sorriu e a empregada viu...  
Tessa sabia que ela correria para contar para Shaw, e dessa vez não se importou. Tomou banho sozinha desfrutando de toda preparação que fizeram para ela. Ela merecia! Sim, merecia... Pensava ela, enquanto ria sozinha.

* * *

_Continua..._


	4. Covardia

_Marvel™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.  
__**AVISO! **__fanfic não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria._

* * *

**HELLFIRE CLUB**

* * *

**COVARDIA¹**

"_Mas se eu tivesse ficado, teria sido diferente? Melhor interromper o processo em meio: quando se conhece o fim, quando se sabe que doerá muito mais - por que ir em frente? Não há sentido: melhor escapar deixando uma lembrança qualquer, lenço esquecido numa gaveta, camisa jogada na cadeira, uma fotografia – qualquer coisa que depois de muito tempo a gente possa olhar e sorrir, mesmo sem saber por quê. Melhor do que não sobrar nada, e que esse nada seja áspero como um tempo perdido."_

_**- Caio F. Abreu**_

**- I -**

_"Estava toda de preto, o que era comum. Um vestido longo, tão justo que dificultavam o caminhar. No máximo era possível dar um passo à frente. O cabelo estava preso, como de costume. Bem maquiada, bem perfumada, mas algo estava estranho. Estava num tabuleiro gigante de xadrez!  
E percebeu ser um peão. Tinha o desafio de sozinha defender o Rei Preto. Só tinha uma chance, pois avançando em contra-ataque estava a Rainha Branca. Qualquer lance em falso e seria um xeque-mate.  
Entretanto algo inusitado aconteceu. A Rainha Branca que deveria querer derrubar o Rei Negro, estava agora do lado dele. O peão que era ela havia trocado de posição com a Rainha.  
E agora, Rei e Rainha tentavam alcança-la, derruba-la com a jogada perfeita. E na verdade, nem precisava muito, já que estavam somente as três peças sobre o tabuleiro.  
Foi posta numa encruzilhada. Só tinha um movimento possível que a colocaria em xeque-mate.  
Era o fim! Já podia sentir o calafrio, o medo da morte certa.  
De repente o tabuleiro começa a tremer suavemente, como se estivesse sobre uma mesa, e algo estivesse escalando a mesa.  
Eis que surge um lobo de pelugem clara mesclada de cinza com os olhos amarelos.  
As orelhas em pé e os dentes a mostra mostravam sua fúria. Começou a rosnar para intimidar, entretanto, estavam esperando que o peão preto se movesse. E não havia escolha para o peão...  
E num salto, o lobo pegou Rei e Rainha e os dilacerou. Mastigou as peças, quebrou, despedaçou, comeu. _

_Faltava o peão.E o coração estava apertado, esperando o novo fim.  
O canino se deitou frente ao peão, encarando-o com as orelhas abaixadas. Lançava um olhar triste. Deu um suspiro, e num segundo, saltou acima do tabuleiro..."  
_  
Acordou ofegante e suada. Pôs a mão no peito, arrumou os cabelos. Olhou em volta, um silêncio total no quarto de seu apartamento, tudo parecia normal...

**- II -**

A campainha toca, vou atender. E que surpresa a minha ao ver que não havia ninguém, mas um vaso de flores no chão. Peguei o vaso de orquídeas e pensei, quem saberia do meu gosto 

por flores?  
Anexo um bilhete:  
- Você devia largar esse emprego, e passar todas as noites comigo...  
Sorri, e pensei em ligar para agradecer. Mas refleti melhor, seria melhor que não tivesse começado, pois não poderia continuar.  
No fundo eu até queria poder viver esse sonho, o sonho de amar alguém, de ser amada, de ter carinho, colo, companhia, paixão nas noites frias... Mas não seria possível!  
Dei um longo suspiro, peguei minha moto e fui dar uma volta.  
Foram tantas as voltas, e o pensamento estava tão distante que quando dei por mim, estava parada na frente da mansão.  
Já estava ali, não tinha escolha. Estava decidida a dar um basta naquilo que mal havia começado. Essa era a minha sina...  
Resolvi entrar pela janela, como da outra vez. Era preciso ainda mais discrição quanto a minha presença na casa. O quarto estava impregnado com o perfume dele, e no mesmo instante me remeteu a algumas noites atrás. Pude sentir o frescor do hálito dele na minha pele...  
A porta rangeu.  
- Você demorou!  
- Como você podia ter certeza de que eu vinha? - retruquei seriamente.  
- Pelo tom acho que não gostou...  
Meus olhos encheram-se de ternura. Eu tinha adorado aquele mimo, sempre gostei de orquídeas, uma flor tão difícil de cultivar, tão difícil quanto aquele relacionamento. Tratei de matar aquele sentimento, rapidinho, antes que desistisse do meu propósito.  
- Eram bonitinhas...  
- Hum... - ele percebeu a mentira.  
- Mas vim aqui porque não podemos continuar com isso...  
- Por que? Tem medo?  
- Não, não - tropeçando nas palavras - É muito complicado.  
- Tem medo dele?  
- Não! - acabei levantando a voz, mas logo retornei o tom murmurante. - Eu sou uma pessoa complicada, não consigo me envolver com ninguém. Não quero levar adiante uma coisa que já sei que não dará certo.  
- Viva o presente, menina!  
- Eu vivo de segurança. Sou uma pessoa racional, não consigo pisar em nuvens... Mesmo que eu queira, não seria autentico.  
- Eu arrisco!  
- Eu não.  
- Você não tem escolha...  
- Você pode se machucar...  
- Eu? Acho que é você que está com medo de se machucar...  
- Eu já estou machucada demais. Por isso usa essa armadura, e não sei como tira-la.  
- Não acredito... - e começou a vir em minha direção, se aproximando mais e mais...  
- Por favor, aceite - desviando o olhar.  
- Impossível, já estou envolvido demais... - me envolvendo em seus braços.  
E que braços fortes, que tinham a medida exata para abraçar o meu corpo, o cheiro exato da minha química, a força exata para me deter, o calor exato para me derreter, o dono exato para eu me entregar naquele beijo...

**- III -**

Fui para o clube atordoada. O pensamento estava a mil, a raiva também.  
Estava girando a maçaneta para fechar a porta, quando fui surpreendida pelo comentário indevido:

- Um tostão pelo seu pensamento.  
- Não penso em nada em especial.  
- Então aproveita e me segue, porque temos um milhão de coisas a resolver antes do pessoal chegar...  
Claro, era isso o mais importante para ele, esse maldito poder sobre os outros, sobre o mundo! Ficamos algumas horas discutindo probabilidades, chances e outros problemas corriqueiros. Principalmente, quem poderia ser útil aos propósitos arrogantes de Shaw.  
- O pessoal está nos esperando, meu "rei"! - Era Emma, a rainha branca na porta.  
- Já vou minha rainha! - soltando uma grande gargalhada. - Tessa, você termina o relatório e depois leva para mim?  
- Claro. - Respondi com a mesma cara fechada que estive desde que cheguei ao clube.  
Assim que ele saiu da sala, levantei e fui para o computador digitar toda aquela baboseira de sempre.  
A cada tecla digitada, meu pensamento voava e voltava. Um texto que regularmente eu digitaria em 10 minutos levou pelo menos três vezes mais. Desci as escadas, papel na mão, saboreando cada degrau com minha melancolia, as mãos segurando no corrimão como se fossem freios, como se quisessem impedir a descida para aquele teatro, como se no fundo já previssem o final daquela peça...  
Ao descer o último degrau vi próximo a porta um rapaz diferente dos senhores costumeiros. Era mais jovem, mais alto, mais encorpado. Sobretudo e chapéu marrom médio. Conversava com a Branca, quando ela me viu apontou discretamente com o queixo para minha direção e ele se virou. Meu coração começou a palpitar.  
Ele veio em minha direção.  
- Boa noite, aquela dama me disse que você é assistente do Sr.Shaw... - estendendo a mão para me cumprimentar.  
- Sim, sou. O senhor estaria desejando... - deixei que ele completasse a sentença.  
Ele deu um leve sorriso e eu correspondi, e tive que desviar o olhar.  
Sem perceber, ao longe, a Branca não teve dúvidas em correr contar sobre o estranho para Shaw. E ele nos perseguia com o olhar, enquanto levei o "estranho" para tomar um vinho.  
- Vim te buscar. - ele sussurrou.  
- Já te falei, senhor. Isto é improvável... - tentei disfarçar.  
Nesse instante, um braço brindava os nossos copos, era Shaw, colocando os braços sobre meu ombro.  
- Soube que está interessado em investir em nossos negócios. - sorrindo, Shaw perguntou.  
- Sim, ouvi dizer que são seguros e rentáveis. - respondeu enquanto brindava.  
- E quanto pretende investir? - Shaw era muito direto nos negócios.  
- Ainda não sei, por ora estou investigando algumas opções.  
Shaw balançou a cabeça, pediu licença e se retirou. Definitivamente ele havia percebido algo estranho, talvez a mentira. Alertei Logan para que fosse embora enquanto a confusão ainda não havia começado.  
- Por favor! - discretamente.  
- Me leva até a porta. - Concordei e fui pegar o casaco e chapéu dele.  
Enquanto apanhava, Shaw me pegou fortemente pelo braço.  
- O que ele quer de verdade? Quem é ele.  
- Um curioso, só.  
- O que ele sabe?  
- Nada, além de fantasias.  
- Pode nos comprometer.  
- Não! - e esse foi meu erro. Ter mudado o tom, na tentativa de despista-lo, acabei assinando a sentença.  
Ele sacou uma arma e avisou:  
- Estranho!

Do outro lado do salão Logan olhou e não teve tempo de desviar-se. A bala entrou em seu ombro, de tal maneira que ultrapassou o corpo e foi parar na parede. Ele caiu com a dor. A parede respingada de sangue, e no chão não demorava a se formar uma pequena poça.  
Shaw foi atravessando o salão, arma empunhada, queria certificar-se e se necessário, mata-lo de verdade. Tentei impedir, segurando seu braço.  
- Chega, ele já aprendeu a lição.  
Ele julgou-me com o olhar. E era tanto o ódio que podia sentir as veias pulsando.  
- Vagabunda! - e deu-me um soco muito forte, que me pegou desprevenida que caí no chão desacordada.  
Esse tempo foi suficiente para que Logan se recuperasse. Nisso ele mostrou as garras e confusão se armou. As mulheres começaram a gritar, os senhores escondem seus dinheiros e títulos.  
Não posso dizer direito, nem com detalhes o que houve, estava desacordada, lembra?

**- IV -**

Quando acordei estava deitada numa maca, numa sala toda de alumínio, fria. A sala parecia girar, as luzes incomodavam meus olhos, que provavelmente estavam inchados. Estava nauseada, devia ser a tontura.  
- Acordou? - uma voz feminina perguntou e logo o rosto se apresentou. - Sou Dr.Jean Grey.  
- Oi. - Percebi que ela tentava ler minha mente, mas depois de um incidente anos antes lá no mesmo clube, aprendi a bloquear todos os acessos ao meu cérebro.  
- Está melhor?  
- Estou um pouco enjoada.  
- Deve ser o analgésico. O olho não arde?  
- Não reparei, estou mais irritada com esse monte de luzes...  
A porta abre, e aparece Charles.  
- Doutora. - cumprimentando-a - Posso falar a sós com a nossa paciente?  
- Claro! - colocou os vidros que estava estudando sobre a mesa e saiu.  
O professor esperou que a porta se fechasse para começar:  
- Soube que houve um problema.  
- Não tive culpa! - me defendendo, mesmo sem saber direito do que ele falava.  
- Certas coisas a gente não tem como prever...  
- Não posso mais voltar para lá... - e uma lágrima correu dos meus olhos, enquanto virei a cabeça para encara-lo de frente, já que ele estava do meu lado.  
- Deixe-me ajuda-la... - tocando em minha mão.  
- Só me deixe ficar aqui um tempo, depois eu vou embora para algum lugar do mundo.  
- Tem certeza?  
- Não acha seguro?  
- Talvez não seja, mas não por causa do Shaw...  
Suspirei e não pude conter as lágrimas.  
- Vou embora, assim que você me liberar.  
- Fique um tempo, seja um dos nossos! Reflita, treine, aprenda, evolua. Depois a gente volta a conversar e ver o que você decidiu. - virando a cadeira e saindo da sala.  
- Por favor, diminua a luz...  
- Já está escuro suficiente dentro de você...  
Fiquei alguns minutos chorando ali sozinha, até adormecer.

**- V -**

O meu joelho ainda estava enfaixado, devido ao acidente aquele dia no clube em que acabei deslocando. O olho já havia ficado quase normal, e um pouco de base ajudava a disfarçar ainda 

mais. Passei aquela semana no quarto que separaram para mim. Não saía para nada, tampouco para comer.  
Esses dias todos era Ororo quem levava comida para mim, e não consigo medir a gratidão que tenho por ela. Passávamos bons minutos conversando sobre a vida, sobre problemas, sobre esperanças. Não é a toa, que até hoje ela é uma grande amiga. Ainda não tinha encontrado com Logan. Na verdade eu ficava no quarto propositalmente para evitar esse encontro, e ele ainda não tinha coragem de vir até o meu quarto.

Ouço alguém bater a porta.  
- Posso entrar, Tessa?  
- Claro Ororo!  
- Acho que você devia dar um passeio no jardim, aproveitar que os alunos estão nas salas...  
- Não sei. - respondi temerosa.  
- Não adianta tentar fugir daquilo que está dentro de você...  
- Vou trocar de roupa, depois eu vou. Acho que preciso pegar coragem...  
- E não esquece de por um sorriso no rosto...  
- Aí já é pedir demais! - brinquei.

Coloquei uma roupa confortável. Um bom e velho moletom, tênis. Acho que não consigo dizer há quanto tempo não me vestia assim! Sempre aquelas botas altas, corpetes, body, maiôs, e em dias especiais um vestido que tinha tanto pano quanto as outras peças que já citei.  
Esse tempo na mansão era como um spa. Pretendia ficar ali poucos dias, só cuidando do espírito.  
Quando sai no quintal, os meus olhos estranharam o sol. Trabalhei tantos anos a noite, ou se durante o dia, trancada numa sala sem janela. No máximo, do meu apartamento as vezes eu via o amanhecer ou o por do sol.  
Meus pés também estranharam a grama, o tênis, o cheiro de terra, o ar fresco, o calor do sol.  
Essa era uma vida que há muito eu havia abandonado.  
Esse frescor lembrava da minha infância no Afeganistão.  
Sentei-me num banco de madeira branca, rodeado de folhas, arbustos e flores. Daquele local era possível ver a mansão ao longe e um longo gramado que era possível fazer um campo de futebol.  
Ouvi ao longe um barulho de moto, e pensei onde estaria a minha? Lembrei que estava em casa, aquele dia eu preferi dar uma boa caminhada para espairecer antes de enfrentar a rotina do clube.  
Meu coração começou a palpitar acelerado, parecia ser Logan.  
Porém era outro rapaz, muito bonito, óculos escuros, mesmo de capacete.  
Ele acenou ao longe, e eu devolvi o aceno.  
Já tinha evitado demais falar sobre aquele dia, encontrar Logan. De um salto, levantei-me decidida a procurar por ele. Fui direto para o quarto dele, desta vez dos modos convencionais: pela porta.  
Bati e ninguém respondeu, então abri a porta.  
Olhei ao redor, dei um longo suspiro e voltei pelo corredor direto para o meu quarto.  
Deitei na cama e fiquei pensativa por sabe se lá quanto tempo.  
Pensava em ir embora o quanto antes. Mas para onde? E se Ororo estivesse certa?

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém à porta.  
- Posso entrar?  
Minha respiração parou, olhos arregalados, podia sentir o coração palpitando na garganta.  
- Claro.  
- Você foi me procurar? - falou cabisbaixo.  
- Quem te falou?  
- Senti seu perfume no meu quarto.  
- Nossa, mas eu nem entrei...  
- Eu posso sentir o seu perfume a quilômetros de distância...  
- Algum poder mutante?  
- Não só mutante...  
- Queria me desculpar. - mudei o rumo da conversa.  
- Eu é que tenho que me desculpar. Olha como você está!  
- O pior ainda está por vir. Mas e você, não levou um tiro?  
- Ah, eu me recupero rápido.  
- Percebe-se...  
- A gente te protege!  
- Mas até quando eu vou viver com medo? Além disso, eu sei me defender sozinha. Se eu ficar aqui posso colocar todos vocês em risco.  
- A gente também pode se defender.  
- Eu sei, mas vocês não conhecem o Shaw como eu conheço.  
- Você pretende ir embora logo?  
- O quanto antes!  
Ele baixou a cabeça e calou-se. A culpa invadia a alma dele. Sentia-se assim por eu ter que fugir, por ter me machucado, por tentar me amar mesmo que eu insistisse em não amá-lo.  
O único conforto que ele tinha era saber que podia recuperar-se rapidamente. Se uma bala podia cicatrizar em minutos, um coração machucado podia curar-se rapidamente.  
Mero engano, pois uma cicatriz no coração não cura nunca!  
Uma única solução pode ser, se a pessoa tiver muita sorte na vida, de encontrar o verdadeiro amor e ser correspondido. Este, faz esquecer tudo, cura tudo, é salvação!  
Por isso, vivemos a vida em busca do amor, buscando perdão para nossa condenação.  
Loucos de sede num deserto sem oásis.  
Toquei no rosto dele, penosamente.  
Ele segurou a minha mão, ainda na face dele e beijou a palma da minha mão.  
- Tchau. - e saiu do meu quarto.  
Fiquei ali, em frente a porta, um dos braços pareciam ainda tocar no homem que há um segundo esteve na minha mão. Os olhos marejando, o coração parado, a respiração parada.  
Tomei fôlego, e sai correndo do quarto, aparentemente ele havia descido as escadas, por isso tentei descer correndo, mas com dificuldade, e pude ver a porta se fechar, o roncar da moto ligando.  
Corrida inútil a minha! Ao chegar na porta, a moto já tinha ido.  
E fiquei ali parada, como fico ainda hoje muitas vezes, parada na sacada, esperando...  
Esperando o impossível...

**- VI -**

Ele não podia crer.  
Como pode se deixar enganar, ainda pelo coração?  
Ele sempre desprezara todo sentimento.  
Desde criança sua personalidade foi moldada pela dor, pela dúvida.  
Pelo menos da parte de sua história, que ele lembra. Tomou o último gole de wisque e bateu o copo no balcão. A bebida já nem queimava mais a garganta...  
- Idiota. - repetia para si mesmo.

Não podia se conformar em ter se deixado levar por um sentimento. E ele que sempre achou que tinha coração de pedra, logo ele. Pegou a moto, como vinha fazendo há tantas noites e saiu na maior velocidade possível. Mesmo embriagado, pensava que podia sofrer um acidente, mas até seria melhor. Doía demais pensar. Doía demais sentir aquela rejeição. Se perguntava o por quê a todo momento. Parou num beco, onde imaginava encontrar algum ladrão ou coisa do genêro. Queria descontar a raiva em alguém. Então colocou as garras para fora e começou a atacar... a si mesmo.

**- VII -**

Lá estava ele novamente, no mesmo local com as garras a mostra. Mas desta vez ele estaria preparado! E começou o ataque! Saltava, batia, pulava, esquivava, gritava, feria.  
E a sensação era ótima! Sentia o sangue ferver, os olhos brilhavam de contentamento, a adrenalina a mil...  
E lá estava ele, finalmente! Sebastian Shaw com uma arma posta em cada mão, mirando para ele.  
Ficou parado um instante, encarando, olho no olho, pernas firmes, dentes serrados, garras tinindo de vontade de atravessar aquele filho da mãe, o coração palpitava a mil por segundo, estava pronto para atacar...  
Ops! Do nada surge Tessa, entra na frente de Shaw!  
-Nããoo!  
-O quê? - ele não entendia o que ela estava fazendo ali, defendendo justamente aquele que comprou sua alma. Por isso ele não esperava. Contra ela, ele não podia! Logo ela?! Por que ela estaria ali defendendo justamente o "diabo"? Será que ela o amava, e era por isso que estava se afastando dele? Perdeu o fôlego, o coração parou, a simulação na sala de treinos também...

**- VIII-**

Estava passando pelo corredor quando percebi que havia alguem na sala de perigo. Não resisti fui verificar. E obviamente, que quem estava treinando era Logan. Por mais que eu tivésse fugido, sempre algo me empurrava para ele.  
Eu precisava de respostas, por isso, não pensei duas vezes na hora de alterar o programa e me incluir nele.  
Num momento decisório queria saber se ele era capaz de decidir o certo, independente dos seus sentimentos.  
Levantei-me e fiquei grudada no vidro, observando tudo.  
Minha mão deslizava lentamente pelo vidro, onde em vão, fingiam poder acariciá-lo mais uma vez. E ele estava lá, diante do meu holograma, estático.  
Talvez não soubesse o que fazer, talvez não tivésse coragem de fazer...

- Ele jamais permitiria que ferissem um de nós!

Virei e vi Jean indo em direção ao controle do computador.

- Cancelar o programa. Sala de perigo: encerrar simulação. - disse ela no microfone.  
Aproveitei esses segundos e me retirei, antes que ele pudesse me ver ou ela pudesse questionar.

Logan subiu furioso.  
- Ficou louca, é?  
- Só queria testá-lo. - assumindo a culpa para ela.  
- Ridículo esse seu testezinho...  
- Você teria morrido...  
- Não morro a toa!  
- Acho que você devia resolver logo esse seu assunto com ela.  
- Não se mete!  
- Você é quem sabe...  
- Acho que você está com ciúmes! - pra revidar a briga e ofendê-la.  
- Você sabe muito bem que esse sentimento em relação a você, não existe.  
- Não está parecendo... - e saiu revoltado.

**- IX -**

Logan, ainda nervoso pela "sabotagem" no seu treinamento, foi direto tomar uma ducha fria no vestiário. A água batia fria no seu corpo ainda quente pelo sangue fervente.  
Ele deixava a água cair no rosto, na tentativa débil de esfriar a cabeça.  
Os pensamentos o atormentavam...  
_  
- Por que eu estou assim?  
Logo eu... será que estou apaixonado?  
E se ela não quisesse nada, porque...  
E esse Shaw, será que ela o ama?  
Ela o defenderia daquele jeito?  
Eu ficaria sem reação?  
E se a Jean estiver certa, e se ela estiver do lado dele?  
Como posso estar sendo enganado...  
Essa mulher está me deixando louco!  
_  
Deu um grito, chacoalhou a cabeça respingando todo o banheiro. Enxugou-se superficialmente deixando uns pingos escorrer pelo corpo ainda nu. Pegou uma toalha branca pendurada num gancho prateado do banheiro. Cobriu as partes intimas e foi para o quarto. Pisava desajeitado, tentando ao máximo não molhar o chão, e ao mesmo tempo devido ao malabarismo, tentava não deixar a toalha cair.  
- Vou levar uma boa bronca - pensou e riu enquanto seguia pelo corredor.  
Chegou no quarto, abriu a porta, entrou acompanhando a porta para fecha-la.  
Percebeu um perfume conhecido no ar, e pensou estar louco. Negava para si mesmo, não podia ser real. Virou-se e sobre a cama coberta de pétalas de rosas, estava aquela que vinha 

lhe tirando o sono há algumas noites, que vinha transtornando seu pensamento, invadindo seus pensamentos, que o tinha motivado a agir diferente do seu natural. O quarto, com as luzes ainda acesas, mas ao fundo velas, muitas velas. E o perfume, inconfundível...  
- É sonho? - perguntou em voz mediana.  
- Então aproveita, antes que você acorde! - puxando-o pela toalha.

**- X -**

Logan ficou alguns minutos ainda olhando para Tessa, que ainda dormia em sua cama. Pensava consigo, como ela era linda, o quanto podia ser felizes. Teve que sair, tinha uma missão agendada com o professor X. Apesar de desconfiar dos métodos dele, no fundo ele era um cara legal. Provavelmente, já sabia o que estava acontecendo e marcou essa missão com o simples objetivo de aconselha-lo. Saiu correndo, estava atrasado pois até hoje ainda tinha problemas em vestir o uniforme...

Tessa já estava acordada, só esperava ouvir o barulho da porta para poder abrir os olhos.  
Vagarosamente correu os olhos pelo quarto, certificando-se de que ele não estava mais lá.  
Levantou-se num salto e silenciosamente foi para o seu quarto.  
Fechou a porta e suspirou profundamente. Era um alivio em sua alma ter tido aquela noite, mas era um peso em sua consciência já que o que pretendia fazer iria magoa-lo e provavelmente nunca mais se falariam.  
Abaixou e puxou algo embaixo da cama: uma mala. A única que tinha conseguido nesses dias.  
Mas ela era do tamanho exato para as poucas mudas de roupas que tinha.  
- Coragem, menina, falta pouco! Coragem - repetia mentalmente enquanto a visão começava a embaçar pelas lágrimas.  
Mas sabia que era preciso fazer, e não podia voltar atrás. Já tinha decidido!

A porta abre e Ororo espantada pergunta:  
- Já vai embora?  
- É preciso!  
- Preciso?! Por que?  
- ... - ficou em silêncio, terminando de dobrar as roupas faltantes.  
- Logan sabe?  
- Ele não entenderia...  
- Ah, me desculpe. Mas ninguém vai entender!! - Já perdendo a calma.  
- Só te peço uma coisa, não fique com raiva de mim...  
- O problema não sou eu ficar com raiva, mas outra pessoa... - dando a indireta para Logan.  
- Diga a ele, que apesar das aparencias, eu gosto dele!  
- Não está parecendo! Você vai fugir dele? Porque você não se entrega a essa paixão, fica se controlando!  
- Já estou entregue, não duvide! E se vou embora, é porque preciso!

Desistindo da inútil discussão, Ororo abraçou Tessa.  
- Não vou mais discutir. Boa sorte!  
- Obrigada... Só queria que você soubesse, que você é uma grande amiga!  
- Você também!  
- E estou partindo com o coração partido.  
- É uma pena você ter que ir...  
- Você acha que ele me perdoa?  
- Talvez...

Desceu a escada vagarosamente, uma mão ocupada com a mala, a outra saboreando o corrimão num doloroso adeus. Para a porta ficou Ororo acenando. Ao entrar no táxi, deu um uma última olhada e um último suspiro de arrependimento.  
- Para o aeroporto, por favor!  
E o taxi seguiu.

**- XI -**

Ainda estava entretida com a revista, quando ouvi a aeromoça perguntando qual bebida eu estaria servida. Não tive tempo de responder...  
- Um vinho tinto, pra dois! - sentando-se na poltrona vaga ao meu lado.  
Olhei com desprezo, e voltei a ler.  
- Estava com saudades de você, achei que essa sua recuperação demorou muito! - disse com um sorriso cínico.  
- É, acho que a pancada foi muito forte...  
- Achei que você ia gostar. - gargalhando no íntimo.  
Desviei o olhar do livro, encarei com ódio aquele ser, e voltei a ler. Pensava comigo, quando tudo isso iria acabar?  
- E então?  
- Ninguém sabe de nada. Nem desconfiam.  
- Tem certeza.  
- Tenho.  
- Bom. Já imaginava, só queria me certificar. E aí, como foi sua estadia lá?  
- Uma das melhores que já tive! - cutucando-o no ego.  
Ele fechou a cara, mas foi breve, já que a aeromoça chegou com as duas taças de vinho.  
- Um brinde a nós, Tessa!  
- Um brinde, a mim e a você, separadamente, Shaw. - com olhos vingativos.  
- Nós somos um só! Nós nos completamos!  
- Engano seu, meu querido. Você precisa de mim, sem mim, você não é nada!  
- Prepotência sua! - ele não podia perder a superioridade, apesar que no fundo, sabia que ela era insubstituível..  
- Um brinde ao nosso último negócio! - erguendo a taça.  
- Último??  
- Depois disso, vou cuidar da minha vida.  
- Vai casar, ter filhos e passar o resto da sua vida fingindo ser normal gostar de uma vida tão medíocre? Não, Tessa. O mundo precisa do seu dom!  
- Pois vou usá-lo a minha maneira, só isso...  
- Você não conseguirá fugir de mim! Eu sigo o seu rastro onde quer que você vá!  
- Veremos! - sacudiu a taça, sentiu frescor da uva e o estômago revirou.  
Colocou a taça sobre o aparador da poltona e voltou a ler, rezando para que ele fosse embora.  
Shaw se levantou, e saiu sem dizer nenhuma palavra a mais.  
Tessa respirou aliviada.  
Era preciso muita coragem para bater de frente com um dos homens mais poderosos e maus que ela conhecia.  
- Aeromoça! Por favor, você poderia levar esse vinho e trazer uma aspirina?  
- É pra já, senhora! Só um momento!  
Fechou a revista e começou a apreciar a paisagem.

**- XII –**

_  
_Tessa havia viajado para uma outra filial do Clube do Inferno. Subiu direto para seu quarto, atrás dela, deixando a mala no chão, o "rapaz" dizia:  
- O que a senhora precisar, é só chamar! - medindo o corpo dela, de cima a baixo.  
- Obrigada... - de costas, sem reparar no "rapaz".  
Tirou o óculos escuros, colocou sobre a mesinha no canto do quarto. Soltou os cabelos, deixando cair as longas madeixas negras sobre as costas descobertas pelo decote e foi até a janela dar uma breve espiada na vista.  
O rapaz saiu ainda admirando-a e fechou a porta.  
Sentou-se na cama, tirou a bota e jogou em qualquer canto. Jogou-se para trás, olhou o teto e reparou nas bordas de gesso trabalhado. O teto de seu quarto na mansão também tinha detalhes parecidos. Um quarto que jamais voltaria a freqüentar...

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

¹ O título do capítulo foi inspirado nessa música:_****_

Faint_ – Linkin Park_

_I am  
Little bit of loneliness  
A little bit of disregard  
A handful of complaints  
But i can't help the fact  
That everyone can see these scars  
I am  
What i want you to want  
What i want you to feel  
But it's like  
No matter what i do  
I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real  
So i let go  
Watching you  
Turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that i'm not  
But i'll be here  
Cause you're all that ive got_

_I can't feel  
The way i did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
This damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

* * *


End file.
